


V.I.P.

by TheStarsInYourEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possible Dub-Con, Possible non-con, Post-Break Up, Stripper!Levi, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsInYourEyes/pseuds/TheStarsInYourEyes
Summary: It had been a couple years since her last relationship left her as a shattered version of her former self. She picked up the pieces, but she had trouble putting them back together. Who was she? Who was Amelie?At the insistence of her friend Hanji on a night out, she met him. And for a moment, there was a glimmer of hope.. or was it just the stage lights?





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I've written fan fiction for years, but I've been too afraid to post anything because I always end up hating it later. But after being inspired by reader fics, I wanted to give it a try. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I've been sitting on this for a couple years and I want to finally get out.
> 
> I will warn now that I may add some non-con/dub-con elements later, but I am not entirely sure and may change my mind. I've had a ton of ideas but I want to make sure everything fits.

It was hard to imagine what sort of enjoyment she would get from this place, but Hanji insisted that it would raise her spirits. Amelie looked puzzled at the situation. The building itself looked like a mini office building, prim and proper, and blacked out windows. Though the heavy bass vibrating through the walls reminded you that you were not here to see your accountant.. That is unless it entails seeing your accountant in a banana hammock on stage while you slip singles into his g-string.

  
"I'm telling you, seeing a couple lewd dudes will perk you right up." said a confident Hanji.

  
"I don't know Hanj, male dancers? This just seems.. vulgar. It's not really my thing."

  
"Hell yeah it is! Oh come on, you've never even tried it. I'll tell you what, just try it for an hour or two and if you don't like it, we'll go to a karaoke room or something." Hanji shook Amelie by her shoulders trying to convince her.

  
"Okay okay.. just stop shaking me."  
  
Amelie gulped as the bouncer eyed her up and down while looking at her ID. He was a little intimidating, but Hanji treated him like a big teddy bear.

  
"Beefy! How's the crowd tonight?" She threw an arm around him as if they were old pals.

  
"Bachelorette parties out the ass, and I've already had to throw out a few biddies for trying to play grab ass. Tread carefully, they're smacked in there."

  
"Alright, sounds perfect. Let's go, Amelie!" and with that, Hanji yanked Amelie through the doors.  
Inside was an entirely different story then what was shown outside. It was about as seedy and intense as one could imagine  
  


Inside of the building was dim at first. The main source of light came from the ones from the stage. From there, you could see the catwalk, it's edges were lined with women of varying ages cheering and screaming for the dancers on stage. You could only hear the bass of the music among the noise. 

Among the well oiled muscle machines and colorful woman, and even Hanji who showed up looking like a secretary was a different atmosphere Amelie was used to. She showed up with her long black hair tied up in two braids, and along with her black turtleneck shirt, dark gray plaid skirt, black knee high socks and white Mary Jane shoes, she was a geeky schoolgirl lost in the land of ill repute. 

"Whaddya think?!" Hanji shouted over the other women.

"These guys aren't even my type!" 

"Yeah there isn't a market for stuck up assholes with stupid preferences." Hanji had made it very clear that she did NOT care for her last boyfriend. Her stomach tied itself in a knot over that thought. It's been almost 2 years now. It was time to move on.. but here? Sure, she was craving affection but should it really be at the expense of her wallet?

"Besides, these aren't even all the dancers. There's a lot more coming up. At least pick one!" Hanji shoved her towards a new opening on the edge. 

And sure enough, a new set of dancers replaced the four that previously occupied the stage. There was one who caught Amelie's eye right away. She saw his eyes before she saw the rest of him. His steel eyes pierced right through her. Then she finally examined him. His raven black hair had the kind of undercut she secretly liked on men. He looked a little on the small side compared to the other dancers, but he was built nicely for his size. He looked so enticing, his selected outfit was a leather jacket and dark jeans, the kind of bad boy look she only saw in movies. She couldn't move, her lungs failed to function, her entire body went shivered for a second. It wasn't until Hanji started chortling that she came back to earth.

"Ohooooohoooo.. You  _would_  pick him." Amelie's soul jolted back into her body.

"Wh-what? Who said I picked anybody?" Hanji immediately fished out a $100 bill and started waving frantically. 

"HEY HOT STUFF, MY FRIEND HERE NEEDS A DANCE!" 

Amelie panicked but before she could protest, the intense man grabbed the filthy money with his teeth, and pulled her up onto the catwalk while signaling something to the DJ.

Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from the speakers.

"Aalllllllright ladies, give it up for Little Levi. Looks like he's about to show a lucky member from the audience the meaning of fun sized."

Her cheeks were scarlet from the sudden mass attention she was receiving. As she was dragged to the end of the catwalk, she saw another dancer place a chair in view of everybody within range. He gestured to the seat and she nervously sat down, afraid of making a complete fool of herself. 

She looked around, she couldn't see much in the sea of flesh. She could see faces but no one wouldn't be able to make out any distinguishable features unless you concentrated.

Her vision focused and she was met with a reaction of envy and encouragement. She licked her lips in anticipation, and jumped when she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." His voice snaked it's way into her, and the air in her lungs left her body.

The music started, and the bad boy appeared in front of her.

She was not ready for him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like he's gonna need a song. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you'll stick around for more.


	2. The Only Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie is on the receiving end of a lap dance and is about to learn the hard way about crushing on strippers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd highly recommend giving a listen to Nine Inch Nails "The Only Time" to set the tone. I apologize if it jumps around, tried to include as much as I could. Some of this was written a year or two ago so I tried to incorporate it as best I could.

_"I'm drunk.. and right now I'm so in love with you.."_

 

Amelie knew this song immediately, as soon as the bass hit, Levi began to move. He lip synced at random intervals, and honestly, you would believe it was him singing. Trent Reznor fit him perfectly. It was uncomfortable making eye contact with him, but he had her entranced. He bit his bottom lip and had her completely under his spell.

He removed his jacket and tossed it down the catwalk, making sure none of the patrons could grab it. Every bit of his upper half was nothing less than heavenly. His skin almost glowed with the lights. He moved perfectly in tune with the beat, as if the song was made for him, or his career should have been music videos at least.

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground, his hands creeping up her legs.

_"-while the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car!"_

 

He spread her legs apart at the 'fuck me' part and got really close to her private area. A few cheers from the gallery were heard. His head trailed up her torso, his eyes staring right into hers. At this point, she had forgotten how to breathe.

 

_"Maybe I'm all messed up in you."_

Suddenly the percussion in the song hit, and his gyrations got a little wild.  He turned around and made a show of his rear end. Even though jeans had to be a poor choice in dance wear, the ones he wore perfectly showed off his obviously toned butt.

_"This is the only time I really, feel alive."_

He turned back around and straddled her legs. His hips moved so sensually, the whole act had her lost in his presence. He would get close like they were going to kiss, and pull away, essentially teasing her with pantomimes. She secretly hoped he would just plant one on her. He grabbed her hands and made her feel about his torso. Her mouth got dry at how strong he felt. He wasn't overly sculpted, his skin still felt smooth enough to nuzzle against.

After a few more moments,the song ended early, and the crowd cheered. Levi grabbed her hand and lead her back to her spot. Before letting her down, he leaned his mouth towards her ear.

"You have really pretty eyes."

From the moment of hearing that until the club closed down, Amelie was abuzz with giddiness. She rode on that one comment, so much so that she paid no mind to any dancer after that.

* * *

Finally after last call, the lights on the stage shut off. After a wave of disappointed groans, the crowd cleared out.

"You can't be serious, Amelie. It was just a dance, it doesn't really mean anything."

"I know but.. I want to try. I don't wanna spend all week moping about if I didn't."

"Well, don't get your hopes up. Let me know how it goes."

Amelie felt a little brave after that one mojito. She made her way to the back parking lot where employees would exit.

* * *

 

"God, what a fucking shitfest." Levi couldn't wait to get home and shower off not only the sweat, but the feeling of people's hands on him.

"Hey how about that one girl you pulled up earlier? she wasn't too bad."

"That drooling statue? You can't be serious, staring at me like a creepy doll." Levi made mocking gestures and the other dancers laughed. The girl wasn't like anyone else that came there, and she wasn't even the one that tipped him, her friend did.

Still, he did find her emerald green eyes very striking. He normally made just enough eye contact to keep them reeled in, but he was unable to stop staring at her face. He wouldn't admit it, but he found everything about her absolute adorable.

Still, it was a little unnerving that she just sat there with a timid expression.

After gathering up his things, Levi waved goodbye to everyone and went out the back door. The cold air of the night brought an invigorating shock to his system. He stopped to light a cigarette, and as he took his first drag, he looked up to see her, waiting. Like a scared highschooler, she stood there aimlessly, clutching her jacket. Had it been any of the other cougars that frequent the place, it would have been creepy.

Strangely, it was kind of cute, but Levi knew better. He's slept with clients in the past and it only made things worse, one particularly ending in disaster.

He wasn't about to get back on the bullshit.

"Tch." He wasn't impressed. She started to approach him, hesitantly of course.

"Uhm.. I.."

"Let me guess, you were so enthralled with my performance, you believed we had a connection, right?" Her face turned bright red and she stuttered.

"Hate to break it to you, but it is my job to make you think that. You're not the first person to wait out here for me, and you won't be the last. Now beat it." Her face dropped and she shifted her eyes to the ground. She knew better, yet she still tried and got her hopes up even though Hanji said not to. She let out a disappointed sigh, and scurried off to the train station with her tail between her legs.

_'God I'm such an idiot...'_

Levi chuckled, he secretly loved turning clients down. It meant he was good at his job.

Meanwhile, Amelie sat curled up on the train, chiding herself.

_'Stupid Amelie, of course that didn't work out, he's a fucking stripper, you knew better, and made an ass out of yourself anyway.'_

She shoved in her earbuds to have music drown out her shitty thoughts. Admitting defeat sucked, but at least she tried.

* * *

A few days had passed, and today was one of Levi's rare days off. If he wanted to enjoy a pleasant afternoon, he'd have to travel across town just to avoid any of his regulars. He had quite a few admirers and a handful that liked to try to catch him in the day time.

Today seemed like a good day to have a coffee and do a bit of light reading. Even when off the stage, he still managed to steal the attention of everyone around him. He didn't need to remove his clothes to reveal how handsome he was. He was used to the whispers among housewives and college students, but few approached him.

Leather jacket, tight black button up, fitted jeans and fancy car, who wouldn't notice him? He walked into his preferred cafe, and as he placed his order, (a strong black coffee), he stiffened at the sight of her. The creepy doll from the other night, casually seated by the window with a book and what looked like tea. She didn't notice him however. Whatever book she was reading had to have been enticing.

However, instead of avoiding her and slipping out, he just really needed to antagonize her, and seeing how she reacted to his rejection, this had to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based part of this off of a lap dance I got, which I did not like and found out really quick that male strippers really aren't my thing XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I'm working on the other chapters as we speak.


End file.
